


Tanto per scrivere qualcosa

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Tanto per scrivere qualcosa

Tanto per scrivere qualcosa, mi ritrovo con la posta elettronica aperta per cercare d'inviarti 'sta dannata email che so già che finirà cestinata come tutte le altre, archiviata e so già che non la invierò mai.  
Che senso allora? Me lo chiedo pure io, forse sarà che sono troppo orgoglioso per farti sapere realmente quello che provo, almeno dal vivo... ma almeno ci provo sperando che questa sia la volta buona.  
Ecco... beh... vedi...Ichigo tu lo sai che ci sono degli uomini... beh... che s'innamorano delle persone delle stesso sesso... e io sono come loro... già... proprio io... uno stupido che s'è innamorato di un maschio... e sai di chi si tratta? No, non potresti mai saperlo... se te lo dicessi cosa ti prenderebbe? Disgusto, di certo sarai disgustato, sopratutto se ti dicessi che sei tu la persona che Amo.  
Ma questo non accadrà mai... lo so... non riuscirò mai a dichiararmi... ci ho provato già mille volte e nessuna è stata quella buona, e nemmeno questa lo sarà...  
ora vado che si sta facendo davvero tardi, devo andare... ehh...mmm... passa una buona nottata....

Grimmjow


End file.
